


Milkshake Date

by BerlinKabarett



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Cute, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Stucky - Freeform, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerlinKabarett/pseuds/BerlinKabarett
Summary: Fluffy stucky sketch, inspired by those old diner milkshake dates that our boys can finally go on together. Doodled in paint tool SAI. Let me know what you think in the comments <3 (Sorry about the watermark. My DeviantArt: nimmy.deviantart.com )





	




End file.
